Marvel Media
by MarvelInTheTardis
Summary: Tony's AI system, Jarvis, creates a chatroom for Avengers and friends. See how the avengers speak to each other through instant messaging. Gonna include shield agents, Enemies, future avenger characters as well as some of the sidekicks. Rated T for some mild language and references. T to be safe. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I've seen many people do this kind of idea. I thought I'd start my own marvel one. This will eventually lead to a agents of SH.I.E.L.D spin off fanfiction  
>Iron man - I_am_Ironmanman_in_flying_suit  
>Cap - star_spangled_Captain<br>Hulk - banner_and_the_beast  
>Thor - god_of_thunder<br>Black widow - the_russian_assassin  
>Hawkeye - the_master_archer<br>Nick Fury - director_of_shield  
>Maria hill - commander_hill<br>Phil Coulson - son_of_Coul  
>Jarvis - Jarvis_aI_system.<strong>

Jarvis, Tony Stark's AI system and friend, decided to create it's own 'social media'. He created one and added all the avengers to it. This was going to be fun Jarvis thought.

**Jarvis_AI_System: **Hello acquaintances of Mr. Stark.  
><strong> I_am_Ironman: <strong>Jarvis what is this?  
><strong>Jarvis_AI_System: <strong>Sir, this is a social media site I created for you and your team.  
><strong>I_am_Ironman: <strong>Oh...ok.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> Am I the only one confused on how to use this?  
><strong>The_russian_assassin: <strong>Oh Steve...  
><strong>God_of_Thunder: <strong>I do vouch for the Captain.  
><strong>The_master_archer:<strong> *Face palms*  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>Well it is extremely simple. We've used technology far more complex then this software in the past where I had to examine the polarity of the...  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>Speak English!  
><strong>I_am_Ironman: <strong>He is speaking English. The language first spoken by the English!  
><strong>The_Russian_assassin: <strong>xD  
><strong>The_master_archer: <strong>Tony couldn't you have been a bit more creative with your username?  
><strong>I_am_Ironman:<strong> Sorry.

_Tony Stark changed his username to:_ _genius_billionaire_playboy_philanth._

**genius_billionaire_playboy_philanth:** Doesn't fit :/

_Tony Stark changed his name to: man_in_flying_suit_

**God_of_thunder: **That is much better, my friend.  
><strong>The_russian_assassin: <strong>xD  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>Natasha why don't you stop ghosting and say something other than 'xD'  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>What's ghosting?  
><strong>The_russian_assassin: <strong>Because I have better things to do, I'm only ghosting because whenever there's a message, it looks like Holy Jesus is coming out of my phone -_-  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>What's ghosting?  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>Well everyone else has dropped what they are doing to go on here.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>What's ghosting?  
><strong>The_Russian_assassin:<strong> And it'll reflect badly on you.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>WHAT THE HELL IS GHOSTING?  
><strong>The_Master_Archer:<strong> WILL SOMEONE ANSWER STEVE BEFORE I INSERT HIS SHIELD SOMEHWHERE THE  
><strong>Man_in_flying_suit: <strong>That's quite enough, thank you Barton.  
><strong>God_of_Thunder: <strong>I believe that the term ghosting means that you see everything but do not reply.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> Thank you, Thor!

_Natasha Romanoff has gone offline._

**The_Master_archer: **Now Nat has gone, let's talk about her.  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>Natasha Romanoff, how do I begin to describe Natasha Romanoff.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>Natasha Romanoff is flawless.  
><strong>Man_in_flying_suit: <strong>I hear her hair is insured for $10,000  
><strong>God_of_Thunder:<strong> I hear she does car commercials... in Russia.  
><strong>The_Master_archer: <strong>Her favorite movie is Varsity Blues.  
><strong>Star_spangled_assassin: <strong>One time she met John Stamos on a plane...  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_suit:<strong> And he told her she was pretty.  
><em>Natsha Romanoff has gone online<br>_**The_Master_Archer: **One time she punched me in the face...it was awesome!  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Damn right!  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast:<strong> Oh err...hey Nat!  
><strong>The_Master_Archer<strong>: HAWKward  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder:<strong> xD  
><strong>Director_of_Shield: <strong>Avengers we need you in!  
><strong>Commander_Hill: <strong>Soon.  
><strong>Son_of_Coul: <strong>so suit up!  
><strong>Man_in_flying_suit: <strong>didn't he die!?  
><strong>Star_spangled_Captain: <strong>Yeah...  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>I thought that.  
><strong>God_of_Thunder: <strong>I agree, my brother speared him.  
><strong>The_Russian_assassin:<strong> xD They don't know!  
><strong>The_Master_Archer:<strong> Fury never tells them nothing xD  
><strong>Director_of_Shield:<strong> AVENGERS ASSEMBLE.  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>:P**  
>Commander_Hill:<strong> I wouldn't keep him waiting.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_suit:<strong> Fine.

_logs off_

**Jarvis_AI_System: **Bye!

**I have massive plans for this fanfiction, including a spin-off or two. Please review me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Iron man - man_in_flying_suit  
>Cap - star_spangled_Captain<br>Hulk - banner_and_the_beast  
>Thor - god_of_thunder<br>Black widow - the_russian_assassin  
>Hawkeye - the_master_archer<br>Nick Fury - director_of_shield  
>Maria hill - commander_hill<br>Phil Coulson - son_of_Coul  
>Jarvis - Jarvis_aI_system.<br>And guest starring: Pepper Potts: CEO_Of_Stark**

**Jarvis_AI_System: **Hello Avengers.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>Hello :(  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>Why the sad face?  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>What's wrong, Tony?  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>Pepper's in a mood with me.  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>What's new there?  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Shut up Clint, What have you done to upset her now, Tony?  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>Well...I kind of unintentionally insulted her, by accident.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin:<strong> What did she say? And what was your reply?  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit:<strong> Well she got this new business suit... and she asked me if she looked big in it. Well I put my glass down and looked at her and...  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Wait, you looked at her!?  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>Well yeah...  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Oh Tony, Tony, Tony! Do you not know anything about women!?  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>I know the important bits ;)  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>hehe ;)  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: -_-<br>The_Russian_Assassin: **You don't look when we ask you if we look fat. If you have no intentions on insulting us then your automatic response should be 'no' without looking at all.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>But isn't that lying?  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>I don't see what your point is. It doesn't matter if you're not a good liar. You just say no. I, on the other hand, am a good liar. I am very skilled in it.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>Oh.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Nice haircut, Tony :)  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>Thank you, Natasha, nice off you to say!  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>Oh...  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>It is so easy, watch this!  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Hey Clint, I love your new bow, where did you get it!?  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>Fury found it in the 80's. It's specialised to do all sorts of target hook-ons.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Vintage, Amazing!  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>Thanks! bye.  
><em>Clint Barton logged off.<br>_**The_Russian_Assassin: **That is literally the most effing ugliest bow I've ever seen.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>XD You're right, that was easy, thanks Natasha!  
><em>Tony Stark has logged off.<em>

_It is later that afternoon, Pepper decided to try out this chatroom thing. She went on and saw Natasha was online._

**CEO_Of_Stark: **Hey Natasha, thank you for teaching Tony how to treat us women.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>No worries, he needed teaching.  
><strong>CEO_Of_Stark: <strong>He really did, it's nice he's learnt.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Yeah, maybe he won't be as offensive.  
><em>Tony Stark has logged on.<br>_**Man_In_Flying_Suit: **Hey Pepper, wanna go to dinner?  
><strong>CEO_Of_Stark:<strong> Sure!  
><em>Pepper Potts has logged off.<br>_**Man_In_Flying_Suit: **Thanks Nat!  
><em>Tony S<em>tark has logged off.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>My work here is done XD  
><em>Natasha Romanoff has logged off.<br>__**Mysterious_shadow_man: **_Oh such young love... ha ha ha.

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Mysterious_shadow_man identity, I will not be revealing for a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**From now on, I'm gonna add some story into this as well as the chatroom, only because I got a bad review of an 'eliminator' saying it was against the guidelines.**

**Iron man - I_am_Ironman/man_in_flying_suit  
>Cap - star_spangled_Captain<br>Hulk - banner_and_the_beast  
>Thor - god_of_thunder<br>Black widow - the_russian_assassin  
>Hawkeye - the_master_archer<br>Nick Fury - director_of_shield  
>Maria hill - commander_hill<br>Phil Coulson - son_of_Coul  
>Jarvis - Jarvis_aI_system.<br>Starring:  
>Loki: god_of_mischief<br>Lady Sif: Goddess_of_war**

_After some 'miracle twins' popped up from nowhere, Director Fury sent Natasha and Clint on a mission to locate them and bring them in. Meanwhile, the other avengers get two surprise visitors to their chatroom..._

**Commander_Hill: **Just in case anybody was wandering, Nat and Clint are on a mission.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>That's nice.  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>Cool.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>So fetch!  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>Tony, what is fetch?  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>It's like slang...from England?  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>Oh...kay...  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder: <strong>Hello, my dear friends! How goes your day?  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>There's not much going on here at the moment Thor, and when I say that, I'm speaking for all of us.  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast:<strong> He's not wrong.  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder:<strong> Oh dear.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>Sorry.  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder:<strong> Well I got my hammer polished, the mortals made it so shiny.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>That's so fetch.  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast:<strong> Tony, stop trying to make 'fetch' happen, it's not going to happen!  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>:(  
><em>Tony Stark has logged off.<br>_**Star_Spangled_Captain: **Oh.  
><strong>Banner<strong>**___****and_the_beast:** Well he was getting me angry.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>Grab me my Shield!  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder:<strong> I'll go fetch my hammer.  
><strong>Banner<strong>_**_**_**and_the_beast: **No wait. I didn't mean it like that.  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder: <strong>Oh, I never get to use my hammer.  
><strong>Banner<strong>_**_**_**and_the_beast: **I was just saying that it pisses me off a bit.  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder:<strong> I'll go fetch my hammer.  
><strong>Banner<strong>_**_**_**and_the_beast: **In a non-hulk way.  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder: <strong>_*sighs*  
><em>**Banner**_**_**_**and_the_beast: **Hang in there  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>I'm sure you'll use it soon.

_After a successful mission, Natasha and Clint arrive on the chatroom to see everyone online. They have time to go on it they thought._

**The_Russian_Assassin:** Hey.  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast:<strong> Hey!  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> Hi.  
><strong>The_Master_Archer:<strong> I can see this taking a while.  
><strong>Man_in_flying_suit:<strong> Me too XD  
><strong>God_Of_Mischief: <strong>Pathetic Mortals!  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder: <strong>Loki!  
><strong>Goddess_Of_War:<strong> Thor! I am so sorry, I couldn't stop him.  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder:<strong> Don't worry Sif, do you think you could get my brother here away, he should not be on her.  
><strong>God_of_mischief: <strong>It's not even a possibility, you are all of you beneath me,  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast:<strong> Don't start with that again, Puny God. For someone that is 'above us' we've done quite a bit to you. I completely beat you up  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin:<strong> I manipulated him, I chased him on a Chitauri Chariot and used his sceptre to end the alien invasion.  
><strong>The_Master_Archer:<strong> After being under his control, I shot an explosive arrow at him and knocked him of is chariot.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captian:<strong> I got a few punches in there too...  
><strong>Man_in_flying_suit:<strong> I withstood his ability to brainwash us.  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder:<strong> My list is inconclusive.  
><strong>Goddess_Of_War:<strong> I didn't realise how much these mortals had embarrassed a 'king' like you, Loki.  
><strong>God_of_mischief:<strong> Oh Sif, how lovely to see you it's fun here is it not.?  
><strong>Goddess_of_war: <strong>No. Not really. That is why, Loki, I am here to take you back off.  
><strong>God_of_mischief: <strong>Oh fine!  
><em>Loki has logged off.<br>Lady Sif has logged off.  
><em>**The_Master_Archer: **Well that was pleasant.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit:<strong> Wasn't it just?

_All the avengers log off after_ a long night. Jarvis is shut off preventing him from keeping surveillance.

**Man_In_Shadows: **People...you're just pathetic and idiotic. The galaxy needs to be painted with your blood. I watch as you fight but for what, the greater good? You're just tiny. Hahaha

**Review me your guesses on who you think man_in_shadows is. Can I just say he/she is not Ultron or Loki, Loki has already appeared and Ultron is not getting included in this story. He can be anybody else though. Also did you guys notice the mean girls reference I'm putting in each chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Iron man - man_in_flying_suit**  
><strong>Cap - star_spangled_Captain<strong>  
><strong>Hulk - banner_and_the_beast<strong>  
><strong>Thor - god_of_thunder<strong>  
><strong>Black widow - the_russian_assassin<strong>  
><strong>Hawkeye - the_master_archer<strong>  
><strong>Nick Fury - director_of_shieldMan_with_eyepatch**  
><strong>Maria hill - commander_hill<strong>  
><strong>Phil Coulson - son_of_Coul Coulson_of_Shield**  
><strong>Jarvis - Jarvis_aI_system.<strong>  
><strong>Starring:<br>Mockingbird - Mockingbird_Bobbi_Morse **

**Jarvis_aI_system:** Good Morning!**  
>Son_of_Coul: <strong>Morning!  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit:<strong> Aren't you dead!?  
><strong>Son_of_Coul: <strong>It's a long story...  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> Share. We have the time.  
><strong>Son_of_Coul: <strong>Well it was supposed to motivate you, my death, and then Fury bought me back to life with this alien drug and operated on my brain. Then I had to hide my death from you.  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder:<strong> May I ask why?  
><strong>Son_of_Coul: <strong>Fury's orders.  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast:<strong> Yet Black Widow and Hawkeye know.  
><strong>Son_of_Coul: <strong>They're high class agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Agents who work closely to me, of course they'd find out.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>I was a higher class field agent before S.H.I.E.L.D closed down by Hydra, how did I not find out.  
><strong>Son_of_Coul: <strong>Only certain people could know.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit:<strong> Yeah that's fair.  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>Fair that we grieved for you.  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder: <strong>Sif met up with S.H.I.E.L.D at one point to bring back Lorlei. How did she not speak of this?  
><strong>Son_of_Coul: <strong>I asked her not to. It's not that bad, Fury did the same thing, he faked his death!  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>But didn't leave it years to tell us.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin:<strong> To be fair, Coulson, that is different.  
><strong>The_Master_Archer:<strong> You're no better  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Clint...you knew too.  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder: <strong>Come on mortals, at least he's alive!  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>This is bad for my stress.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>Keep clam Bruce, we should of been told ages ago

_All the avengers log off in annoyance at the fact Coulson is still alive.  
>At a hideout Maria Hill and Fury log on and see the conversation.<em>

**Director_of_shield: **I did what I needed to do to motivate you to save the world  
><strong>Commander_Hill:<strong> And it worked out fine  
><strong>Director_of_shield: <strong>Just let it go.  
><strong>The_Master_Archer:<strong> The past is in the past!  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Just no, Clint.  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast:<strong> On behalf of the group I say we can let it slide.  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder: <strong>Agreed.  
><strong>Son_of_Coul: <strong>Yay!  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> Fury, if you're not director anymore then why is that your username.  
><strong>Son_of_Coul:<strong> It should be mine  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit:<strong> What!?  
><strong>Son_of_Coul: <strong>Fury appointed me to secretly rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D slowly.

_Nicholas J Fury has changed his username to Man_with_eyepatch_

**Man_With_Eyepatch:** Damn you people.  
><strong>Commander_Hill: <strong>It was your choice.  
><strong>Man_With_Eyepatch: -_-<strong>

_Philip Coulson has changed his username to Coulson_Of_Shield_

**Coulson_Of_Shield: **Better.  
><strong>Mockingbird_Bobbi_Morse:<strong> Cool Couslon.  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>Hey.  
><strong>Mockingbird_Bobbi_Morse: <strong>Hey.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Clint!**  
>Coulson_Of_Shield: <strong>Bobbi!  
><strong>Mockingbird_Bobbi_Morse: <strong>What!?  
><strong>Coulson_Of_Shield: <strong>Go and wait for me at the bus.  
><em>Bobbi Morse has logged off.<br>_**Coulson_Of_Shield: **Jarvis can you make me and my team a chatroom?  
><strong>Jarvis_AI_System:<strong> Yes Coulson.  
><strong>Coulson_Of_Shield: <strong>Thank you!  
><em>Phillip Coulson has logged off<br>_**The_Russian_Assassin:** You're all so boring...  
><strong>Commander_Hill:<strong> You're so mean!  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin:<strong> Excuse me!?  
><strong>Commander_Hill: <strong>You're mean to us.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>I am not!  
><strong>Man_With_Eyepatch: <strong>Raise your hand if you have ever been personally victimized by Natasha Romanoff?  
><strong>Commander_Hill: <strong>I raise my hand.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> I raise my hand  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast:<strong> Me too!  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit:<strong> Me Three!  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder:<strong> I am raising my hand.  
><strong>Man_with_eyepatch:<strong> Even me.  
><strong>Jarvis_AI_system:<strong> I have been victimised by Miss Romanoff.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>:0  
><strong>The_Master_Archer:<strong> Not me!  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>:D  
><strong>The_Master_Archer:<strong> (I raise my hand)  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: -_-<strong> Well by saying this, you're 'victimising' me. So... Hill: You're Fury's bitch! Cap: That suit is ridiculous, really. Banner: stop having temper tantrums! Tony: grow up. Thor: I couldn't care less where you are from, speak English! Fury: You look like a tramp at the moment. Jarvis:... shut up, you're a computer! Clint: You got beaten by a girl! NOW GOODBYE YOU пизда  
><em>Natasha Romanoff has logged off.<br>_**The_Master_Archer: **Oh.

_The avengers log off to make amends with Natasha. Just in case, they all bought shields and protection. This might get nasty..._

**Cue: Marvel Media: Agents Of S.H.I.  
>As well as writing this fanfiction, Chapter 4 has now made it so I can start the Agents of Shield spin off for it.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Iron man - man_in_flying_suit  
>Cap - star_spangled_Captain<strong>  
><strong>Hulk - banner_and_the_beast<strong>  
><strong>Thor - god_of_thunder<strong>  
><strong>Black widow - the_russian_assassin<strong>  
><strong>Hawkeye - the_master_archer<strong>  
><strong>Nick Fury - Man_with_eyepatch<strong>  
><strong>Maria hill - commander_hill<strong>  
><strong>Phil Coulson - Coulson_of_Shield<strong>  
><strong>Jarvis - Jarvis_aI_system.<strong>  
><strong>Starring:<br>Pepper Potts - CEO_Of_Stark  
>Scarlet Witch - The_Magical_Twin<br>Quicksilver - The_Fast_Twin  
>FalconSam Wilson - The_Slow_Soldier**

_Natasha and Maria was at the Avengers tower. They had some people to introduce to the team._

**Commander_Hill: **Hi guys!**  
>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>Hi!**  
>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Me and Hill would like to introduce you to Wanda and Pietro Maximofff, the 'miracle twins'  
><strong>The_Fast_Twin: <strong>Hi.  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>Hi  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>Hey, Wanda? I've just got some important survey questions to ask you. Is your muffin buttered?  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>Excuse me?  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit:<strong> Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>My what?  
><strong>CEO_Of_Stark:<strong> Is he bothering you? Tony why are you such a skeeze.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>I'm just being friendly.  
><strong>CEO_Of_Stark:<strong> Tony, you do not take me to a party and then scam on some poor innocent girl right in front of us three days later. She's not interested. Do you want to do it with him?  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>No, thank you.  
><strong>CEO_Of_Stark:<strong> Good. So it's settled. So you can go shave your back now. Bye, Tony.  
><em>Tony Stark has logged off.<br>_**Commander_Hill:** WOO!  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Go Pepper!  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>God, don't get on the wrong side of Pepper.  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder: <strong>I believe Tony has just got what you Misgardians would call 'owned'  
><strong>The_Fast_Twin: <strong>Yes, thank you Pepper.  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>Are all the men here like that?  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>Pretty much.  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast:<strong> Hey!  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>No we're not!  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder: <strong>You lie, Rogers!  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>Please ,when you were crushing on Romanoff you literally dribbled milk when she walked in at breakfast.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin:<strong> let's not remind ourselves about that.  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>Or when you fancied Hill.  
><strong>Commander_Hill: <strong>Or that.

_Sam Wilson was on his morning run. He came home and hydrated himself. He looked at his phone to find an invitation inviting him to a chatroom. Sam accepted._

**The_Slow_Soldier: **Hello?  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>Hi Sam. How was the run? Still slow?  
><strong>The_Slow_Soldier: <strong>Rude. Just because you're the fastest man alive.  
><strong>The_Fast_Twin: <strong>Well that's not true. I am the fastest man alive due to my 'miracle.' I am so fast you don't even see me when I'm running.  
><strong>The_Slow_Soldier: <strong>Who's the new kid, I like him.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>Hm.  
><strong>The_Fast_Twin: <strong>Flattery won't get you anywhere.  
><strong>The_Slow_Soldier: <strong>Seriously, who is he...  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>You wouldn't want to know, believe us.  
><strong>The_Slow_Soldier: <strong>Anyway... Cap that's just karma for showing off.  
><strong>Man_With_Eyepatch: <strong>Well Wilson, he has a tendency to do that.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> Look who's talking, it's not me showing off loads off helicarriers and guns.  
><strong>Coulson_Of_Shield: <strong>Now, don't get jealous Captain.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>Don't you start...

_After what seemed hours of witty banter. Most of the Avengers called it a night and logged off._

**_Man_In_Shadows: _**You're all show offs, acting like you're in the right eliminating threats before they happen yet the biggest threat is staring you right in the face while you are masked by your own stupidity.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Excuse me!? Who the Hell are you!?  
><strong><em>Man_In_Shadows: <em>**See you're own arrogance blinds you from the obvious truth.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>I demand to know who you are.  
><strong>Man_In_Shadows: <strong>You will find out soon, so soon. And the truth will hit you. Hard.  
><em>unknown has logged off.<br>_**The_Russian_Assassin: **Damn.

**I have had some people telling me I have been stealing quotes from the movie: 'mean girls'  
>I have because it is something supposedly comedic in every chapter.<br>Also I am working on the spin-off Marvel Media: Agents of Shield.  
>Please Review<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Iron man - man_in_flying_suit  
>Cap - star_spangled_Captain<strong>  
><strong>Hulk - banner_and_the_beast<strong>  
><strong>Thor - god_of_thunder<strong>  
><strong>Black widow - the_russian_assassin<strong>  
><strong>Hawkeye - the_master_archer<strong>  
><strong>Nick Fury - Man_with_eyepatch<strong>  
><strong>Maria hill - commander_hill<strong>  
><strong>Phil Coulson - Coulson_of_Shield<strong>  
><strong>Jarvis - Jarvis_aI_system.<strong>  
><strong>Starring:<br>Scarlet Witch - The_Magical_Twin**

**The_Russian_Assassin:** Hello, anybody awake?  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>I am.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Oh thank God! I needed to tell somebody. There was this guy, he called himself Man_In_Shadows. He was really creepy, calling us pathetic mortals and humans and speaking in a weird way.  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>Is he maybe related to Thor?  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Maybe, I don't know but he sounded like he wasn't of this planet and like he was really powerful.  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>Maybe it was a freaky hacker trying to creep us out.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Wanda... This is Tony. Not even_ I_ could get past his systems with my amazing hacking skills.  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>True... So he wouldn't say who he was?  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>No but he was freaky and he said that we would find out soon enough but at the moment we're blinded by our own stupidity and arrogance... You think I should tell the others?  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>Probably best, we can get Tony too check through see if he can find out who it is. We can also talk to Thor and ask him if he knows anything like them.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Yeah, okay.

_It was early morning. All the avengers had woken up and logged into the chatroom. Apart from Thor, Thor had gone to Asgard to sort out some stuff involving Loki escaping and hiding in sealed houses and Sif getting involved resulting in fire... everywhere. _

**Banner_and_the_beast:** Good morning.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>Good morning.  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>Sun beams will soon smile through.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>Clint, do you have to do that every time?  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>Tony, you're only jealous that I beat you to it every morning.  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>Hey guys.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Where's Thor?  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>Good morning to you to Natasha, Thor has gone to Asgard. To sort some stuff out. Where's Pietro?  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>Oh Pietro has gone to do something somewhere, I don't know he doesn't tell me anything.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Wait, so Thor isn't here!?  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>No.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>дерьмо  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>Oh my God, Natasha!? Do you really mean that!?...aww that's so sweet.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>Clint, I don't know what you just thought Nat said but it wasn't anything nice. She only speaks Russian to us when she's either cursing or insulting us.  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>Oh.  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>Natasha needed Thor here because...well because Natasha has something to tell you.  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>You're Pregnant!?  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>Oh damn! It's not mine is it?  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>Steve, why would it be yours...  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>Oh damn...err...doesn't matter?  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>You disgust me.  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>Natasha!? You've been sleeping with Steve!?  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>No I'm not pregnant. Bruce. Shut up. Steve. Shut the hell up! Tony. Yes I have so shut up and put up with it. And Clint. JUST SHUT UP! now, yes I have got soemthing to tell you.  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>Something really important.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>There was this person, he called himself Man_In_Shadows. He was really creepy, calling us pathetic mortals and humans and speaking in a weird way. I told Wanda. We figured he wouldn't be a hacker, And we don't think he is of this Earth. We decided he wasn't Asgardian but We're not sure. That's why we need Thor so we can see if he knows who it could be.  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>Oh...  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>And this guy just started on you?  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Yes well I was wandering if Tony could get Jarvis too look through the software and see if he could find out who he is.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>I already have, he's analysing now.  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>So you think this guy's a new threat to us?  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>We do yes.  
><strong>Commander_Hill: <strong>I'm not buying it.  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>Excuse me?  
><strong>Commander_Hill: <strong>I'm just saying Natasha might be making this up to get us all wiled up so she gets attention.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>You're just saying, are you!? Well I'm just saying you really can't help yourself but to stick your nose in places where it doesn't concern you!  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>Well, Nat she does have a point.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>Yeah you do tend to lie...  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>A lot.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Yeah but you know I'm trying to put that all behind me and start afresh. Also why would I lie about this!? It really happened I saw his message and spoke to him!  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>That is also a good point.  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>Yeah she came straight to me moments after, she was really shaken up.  
><strong>Commander_Hill: <strong>Well she was trained to be so skilled...  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Right, what is your problem!?  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>There's business around, of course she's involved!  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>like you're one to talk.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Don't you dare even start!  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>What are you going to do, lie at him!?  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>Maybe, but you have no idea of what I'm capable of.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>Now shall we find out, thank you!  
><strong>Man_With_Eyepatch: <strong>Enough! Just enough, you're bickering like a bunch of school girls. Now, personally, I think we should trust our ally with the information because it sounds seriously important. Can't you just get along!?  
><strong>Batman_Loves_Robin: <strong>I wish we could all get along like we used to in middle school... I wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and everyone would eat and be happy...  
><strong>Man_With_Eyepatch: <strong>Aww.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>They don't even go here!  
><strong>Man_With_Eyepatch: <strong>Do you even go to this place!?  
><strong>Batman_Loves_Robin: <strong>No...I just have a lot of feelings.  
><strong>Man_With_Eyepatch: <strong>Okay, go home.  
><strong>Jarvis_aI_system: <strong>I've checked everything on the software. It would appear that there was someone on her yet they've managed to delete themselves entirely of the software.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>So Nat wasn't lying. Oh.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>No... I wasn't.  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>Sorry Nat.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>yeah sorry.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>sorry.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Hill?  
><strong>Commander_Hill: <strong>What?  
><strong>The_Magical_Twin: <strong>Are you not going to apologise.  
><strong>Commander_Hill: <strong>Yeah...err...I'm Sorry...Nat.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>Thank you! Now I'm sure Coulson has some business going on in his new chatroom.  
><em>Maria Hill has logged off.<br>_**The_Russian_Assassin: **I rest my case.  
><em>Nicholas J Fury has logged off.<em>

_The Avengers log off trying to figure out who their new opponent is. They'll need Thor before they decide anything._

**Marvel Media: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D has now been posted.  
>Next Chapter stars Bucky!<br>2 chapters until it is revealed who Man_In_Shadows is.  
>Please Review. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Iron man - man_in_flying_suit**  
><strong>Cap - star_spangled_Captain<strong>  
><strong>Hulk - banner_and_the_beast<strong>  
><strong>Thor - god_of_thunder<strong>  
><strong>Black widow - the_russian_assassin<strong>  
><strong>Hawkeye - the_master_archer<strong>  
><strong>Nick Fury - Man_with_eyepatch<strong>  
><strong>Maria hill - commander_hill<strong>  
><strong>Jarvis - Jarvis_aI_system.<strong>  
><strong>Starring:<strong>  
><strong>BuckyWinter Soldier - The_Russian_Soldier**

**The_Russian_Soldier:** Hi.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin:<strong> Hey.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> Bucky!  
><strong>Banner_and_the_Beast:<strong> (Tony is he good?)  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit:<strong> To be perfectly honest, I'm not to sure...  
><strong>The_Master_Archer:<strong> I think he's good. Nat said he was good, anyway...  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> Yes, Bucky is good,  
><strong>Banner_and_the_Beast: <strong>Oh good, well hello.  
><strong>The_Russian_Soldier:<strong> Hello.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit:<strong> Oh dear Lord, It's like having a duplicate of Steve...  
><strong>The_Russian_Soldier:<strong> Hey...  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> What do you mean 'hey', what's wrong with me.  
><strong>Banner_and_the_Beast:<strong> Everything!  
><strong>The_Russian_Soldier:<strong> XD  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> That's enough out of you!  
><strong>The_Master_Archer:<strong> Well to be perfectly honest, I wouldn't be you out of all of us lot.  
><strong>Banner_and_the_Beast:<strong> Who would you be, and don't say Nat because she basically is you just better.  
><strong>The_Master_Archer:<strong> -_- I'd probally be, out of all of us, Thor. Only becasue I'd love to be able to summon lightning and wield a hammer and rule Asgard.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit:<strong> Kinda hoping you was gonna say me #geniusbillionaireplayboyphilanthropist  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin:<strong> Speaking of Thor, does anybody know if he's back yet.  
><strong>Banner_and_the_Beast: <strong>No he hasn't.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin:<strong> Damn.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> :(  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin:<strong> What about Wanda? Where is she?  
><strong>The_Master_Archer:<strong> I dunno, I think she went somewhere with Pietro.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin:<strong> Damn!  
><strong>The_Russian_Soldier:<strong> What's wrong. What's that all about?  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> Long story, I'll tell you at the next Barbershop Quartet.  
><strong>The_Russian_Soldier:<strong> Um Steve?  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> Yep.  
><strong>The_Russian_Soldier:<strong> I don't go to any barbershop quartet...  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> Damn.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit:<strong> HAHA! Steve goes to a barbershop quartet...alone!  
><strong>The_Russian_Soldier:<strong> Steve, do you still go to that?  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> No...  
><strong>The_Russian_Soldier:<strong> Oh My God, you do! This is becoming the best day ever!  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> I hate you Tony.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit:<strong> Don't go hating me! It was you and Bucky talking about it!  
><strong>The_Russian_Soldier: Hey...<strong>  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> Anyway, doing that with my time is much more productive then what you do with your time!  
><strong>The_Russian_Soldier:<strong> Now Steve don't get jealous.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit:<strong> I'm sorry that everyone is so jealous of me... but it's not my fault I'm so popular.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> Not true.  
><strong>The_Russian_Soldier:<strong> You're so jealous.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> Jealous of What!?  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit:<strong> Jealous that I'm a genius billionaire...  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> playboy philantrophist. WE KNOW!  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit:<strong> Don't hate me cos you ain't me!  
><strong>The_Russian_Soldier:<strong> Haha. Oh Steve you're so jealous.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain:<strong> I am not!  
><strong>The_Russian_Soldier:<strong> Denial.

_The Avengers chatted to each other some more. Eventually, Bucky had to leave.  
>Later that night, Thor finally arrived back from the business he was sorting out on Asgard.<br>What he was yet to find out, though, was he had a lot of questions to answer..._

**God_Of_Thunder:** Good evening, friends.  
><strong>The_Master_Archer:<strong> Oh Thor, Nat will be happy to see you.  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder:<strong> oh.  
><strong>Banner_and_the_Beast:<strong> where is she?  
><strong>Man_with_Eyepatch:<strong> she was just with us, she'll be on in a minute.  
><strong>Commander_Hill:<strong> I think she's on... now!  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin:<strong> Thor! Good, you're back! I need to talk to you!  
><strong>The_Master_Archer<strong>: See?  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder:<strong> ok.  
><strong>Commander_Hill:<strong> Now Nat, make sure you tell him everything.  
><strong>Man_with_Eyepatch:<strong> Yes, this could be either really important...  
><strong>Commander_Hill:<strong> or really stupid.  
><strong>Man_with_Eyepatch:<strong> So make sure you do tell him everything, we need answers.  
><strong>Commander_Hill:<strong> We'll be watching.  
><strong>Man_with_Eyepatch:<strong> No pressure.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin:<strong> Right. Okay. So basically, the other night I was on here when suddenly a message appeared from a randomer called Man_In_Shadows. He seemed really strange. He was putting us down, calling us stupid, arrogant and referring to us as humans. Me and Wanda guessed he was not of this Earth. We thought he might be Asgardian or something from the galaxy, a different species perhaps. Tony and Jarvis checked, it's not some sort of geeky hacker, it's someone powerful who managed to delete themselves from the system. Maybe you know who it is.  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder<strong>: Ok, let me think.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin<strong>: Ok.  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder:<strong> Tony, did you see what his code was.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit:<strong> no, he completely erased everything. So it said_** {error=unknown_062T .H"4*-N`OS09628}**_  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder:<strong> I don't think they deleted themselves. They spoke of arrogance of course because the major clue is there. The 'deleted' code is actually the clue. Read it!  
><strong>Banner_and_the_Beast:<strong> I... don't understand. I've read the code, myself, loads. It's just a bunch of letters and codes and numbers.  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder:<strong> Read them. Friends, I know who it is.

**Sorry for posting so late. I wrote this ages ago but then it got accidentally deleted so it was hard finding the time to write it again.**  
><strong>Only 1 more until you find out who Man_In_Shadows is. Basically next chapter will pick up where this one left of. Then Thor will announce it right at the beginning of the chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**{I am so sorry I have not posted in so long. I've been so busy. here's the much anticipated chapter, the reveal of Man_In_Shadows}**

**Iron man - man_in_flying_suit  
>Cap - star_spangled_Captain<strong>  
><strong>Hulk - banner_and_the_beast<strong>  
><strong>Thor - god_of_thunder<strong>  
><strong>Black widow - the_russian_assassin<strong>  
><strong>Hawkeye - the_master_archer<strong>  
><strong>Nick Fury - Man_with_eyepatch<strong>  
><strong>Maria hill - commander_hill<strong>  
><strong>Jarvis - Jarvis_aI_system.<strong>

**The_Russian_Assassin: **Who? Thor, who is it?  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder: <strong>Well, among the galaxy, there are a group of powerful warriors, known as titans. They are extremely powerful and a force not to be reckoned with. Looking at that code, near the end I worked out...But it couldn't be.  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>What?  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>Whoa, now there's titans?  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>Be quiet, Clint. Of course there are Titans!  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>Like you knew about them!  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder: <strong>I worked out from the code which I believe was actually a hint. Thanos, the mightiest titan of all.  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>sounds deep.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>So a titan is targeting us... from social media...  
><strong>God_Of_Thunder: <strong>Why not?  
><strong>Star_spangled_Captain: <strong>Just sounds odd.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>and a ww2 soldier on social media isn't.  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>That's a good point.  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>So we found out that it's a titan named Thanos. Great.  
><strong>Man_In_Shadows: <strong>Wow, you were close yet wrong. I can say I am impressed mortals but I might as well reveal myself. Truthfully, I am the other, servant of the mighty Titan, Thanos.  
><strong>The_Mighty_Titan: <strong>For I, children, am Thanos, legendary Titan.  
><strong>The_Master_Archer: <strong>Oh, Man! That is a lot of adjectives for one mighty dude.  
><strong>Man_In_Shadows: <strong>You dare mock my Master?  
><strong>Banner_and_the_beast: <strong>If you'd call that mocking...  
><strong>The_Mighty_Titan: <strong>QUIET. I shall rule over you people.  
><strong>Man_In_Flying_Suit: <strong>We would like to see you try.  
><strong>The_Mighty_Titan: <strong>You dare challenge me?  
><strong>The_Russian_Assassin: <strong>bring it on.  
><strong>The_Mighty_Titan: <strong>You do have courage.  
><strong>Star_Spangled_Captain: <strong>Damn right.  
><strong>The_Mighty_Titan: <strong>But pathetic children, You shall regret challenging me...

**I've been so busy. I am sorry for the late post. I probably won't post again until next year because I'm gonna be so busy this month. I'll try and find time to fit in maybe another chapter this month.  
>Please Review :) <strong>


End file.
